My Parnets
by Naruhina 123
Summary: Because of being sealed with the nine tails' spirit and his sister Narumi its chakra Naruto was ignored by his parents for her and beaten by the villagers. But the night his parents through him in street to way his death. Mutsu and Kazehana appeared and save him. More sekirei and Kouchi's inclued Kazehana in Naruto harem. Minato ,Kushina, Konaha bashing. No yoai.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: The Forgotten Child

It was early Autumn in the ninja village known as Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. This village was known for it being hidden in a forest of trees, it's strong shinobi, and also, the kindness of it's people. It produced many great shinobi, such as the Senju Brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama, who were the First and Second Hokage respectively, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage and the Sensei of the Legendary Sannin, also known as the God of Shinobi. Then there was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth and current Hokage, who was known as the Yellow Flash, due to his Hiraishin no Jutsu. Their were other ninja who weren't Hokage, but were just as famous, such as Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Tsunade Senju, Asuma Sarutobi, etc.

Konoha is considered one, and number one, of the Top Five Shinobi Villages in the entire Elemental Countries, with Kumo coming in second, Iwa in third, Suna in fourth, while Kiri, which is in a state of Civil War, is fifth.

But, Konoha was almost completely destroyed when on October 10th, the Kyubi no Kitsune, attacked the village, after it was ripped from it's host, Kushina Uzumaki, formerly of Uzushiogakure, after the village's destruction, who was giving. The fox went on a rampage while under the influence of a Masked Man, who somehow killed the Elite ANBU Security Detail, breached a S-Rank barrier jutsu, and killed the midwifes before taking one of the twin children hostage.

Minato Namikaze, after saving his wife and children, battled the Masked Man, and wounded him, after relinquishing him control of the Kyubi, forcing the intruder to retreat.

Afterwards, with the fox still running amok, Minato had to face the most difficult and heart renching decision of his life, resealing the Nine-tails into one of his twin children. After a minute of thinking, and with time running out, he decided to seal the Kyuubi into his daughter, Shinri. However large quantities of the Kyuubi's chakra were still ravaging the village.

Knowing he couldn't risk opening Shinri's seal, with the possibility of the fox breaking out, he decided to seal the excess chakra into his son, Naruto. Making a psuedo jinchuriki.

Somehow, by some miracle, Minato and his wife survived the ordeal, both parents happy to be with their children.

Of course, they now had to face the ultimate question from the villagers, Elders, and the village council.

'Who is the container of the Kyubi?'

At the first, the couple planned to tell them the truth, but knowing how the death and destruction caused by the Kyuubi's rampage, they knew the villagers ad the Elders would do everything in their power to make the Jinchuriki miserable. Then there was the horrible thought of their little girl being tortured and raped.

So with a heavy heart, and knowing that their son will live a salutary life, without many friends, they announced that Naruto was the Jinchuriki. The reactions were what they feared, as the Elders and Village council with the exceptions of the Shinobi Clans, sans the Uchiha head, called for the young boy's death or turned into a weapon.

It was here that Konoha's reputation in the eyes of the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, was shattered.

Minato immediatley shot down both attempts and immediately decreed that the older generation are forbidden tell the younger generation of Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki. Of course, this didn't stop them from attempting to harm the young blonde.

The Uzumaki/Namikaze Family lived happily together for four years, until Minato and Kushina decided to train Narumi in using the Kyuubi's chakra. For some reason, they never offered Naruto the same training. And denied his requests every time. At first the neglect wasn't so serious, but as time went on it became worse, and worse.

Then Naruto's parents and sister distanced themselves even more from their nearly forgotten family member. That is where we come to today, as Minato and Kushina are training their daughter.

Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze was a seven year old girl who had red like her mother, and the same eyes. She was busy focusing chakra into her hand, which began to spin until it formed a rotating ball.

"Tou-san! Tou-San! I did it! Did you see that! Did you!" cheered a girl who looked Seven years old. She had bright long red hair with yellow around the end of the hair, bright ocean blue eyes, and a round face. She was about 4'1". She wore a red t-shirt and combat pants.

"That's was great Narumi-chan!" applauded a man with spiky blond hair with two long bangs down the side of the face. He had ocean blue eyes and an angular face. He was more handsome than most males. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants. Stood about a height of 5'10". This man was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha. At the moment Minato was watching his daughter train.

This girl now known as Narumi was daughter of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She looked an exact copy of her mother with the exception of her blue eyes and the yellow strands that outline her hair and the fact that she is younger. Narumi smiled and continued her training on sensing her chakra and calling it out. She just started training with chakra and her dad was teaching her how to control it.

"Great job Narumi-chan, you will be a great kunoichi in no time." Said a redhead who just came in when she saw her daughter call out her chakra. She stood at a height of 5'8", had maroon hair, and a heart-shaped angelic face. She wore a hairclip on her hair, wore a red t-shirt and sweatpants. She had a body of a Goddess that would make any male or female die of a nosebleed. With long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from C cups to D cups. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Konoha's Red Death.

"Thanks mom! I can't wait until I become a great kunoichi like you!" replied Narumi with a smile. Both Minato and Kushina smiled at their child energy and attitude.

In the distance stood a boy who was the same age as Narumi. He had wild spiky blond hair that went everywhere, electric blue eyes, and a round face. He stood about the height of 4'5" and at the moment was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like any normal healthy kid, but one thing different about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his face. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and older twin brother of Narumi Namikaze.

At the moment Naruto was glaring at the nice family scene that was happening at the family private training area. Naruto just sighed and walked away, into his room where he did training of his own with the supervision of Narumi (Kyuubi). Yes, Naruto knows about Kyuubi's soul sealed inside of him and Narumi has the chakra. He entered his room, sealed his room, made a ram sign and shouted "KAI" white chakra started to come out from him and suddenly a puff of smoke cover him and when it clears Naruto stood there with height of 4'10" with long silver hair which tie in a ponytail, electric blue eyes with some purple hint of it and crescent moon symbol on his forehead. How did he know about Kyuubi? And why did he hide his true appearance? It started three years ago with an incident which made him to be what he is now.

FLASHBACK 3 Years ago

"Hey tou-san, can you teach me how to do some cool ninja stuff!" asked a young blond Naruto who was hoping his dad would say yes.

"Sorry Naruto I can't. I have to teach Narumi." Replied Minato, Naruto frowned.

"Why can't you teach both of us at the same time!" argue Naruto ignoring the smug look his sister was giving him.

"Sorry Naruto I don't have the time to do that." Naruto was going to respond with his father until his mother came in.

"Naruto go to your room and don't brother your father. He will teach you when he feels that you are ready." Said Kushina in a demanding voice. Naruto not wanting to argue with his mother looked at the ground and walked to his room.

"Why can't I learn how to be a shinobi but Narumi can? How come she gets everything." Said Naruto out loud to himself when he reached his room and close the door so no one could enter or hear him.

Naruto was consider a genius or prodigy, he was smart beyond measure, and had skills to learn anything really fast, so it didn't take him long enough to figure out that his family favored his sister more than him, seeing as she got everything she wanted. He noticed the villagers treating her like a hero.

Naruto other hand barely got anything he wanted, even on his birthday he would get one or two gifts while Narumi would have tons. He also hated by the villagers. Sometimes when he would walk around the village alone he could see some of the villagers giving him cold glares. His sister also had a lot of friends; every kid would try to get to know her. While he only has one friend, her name is Sakura Haruno. He saved her from some bullies one day, from that day Sakura is best and only friend.

Naruto knew that his sister was seen as a hero for an unknown reason, but he didn't understand why he was so hated by the villagers. He sign and think "I wish I had a family who noticed that I am there and tell me why the villagers hate me!" And lay in the bed so that he could get some rest. Unknown to him his wish about to come true.

" _I wish I had parents who care about me and love me" _and he fall in sleep.

Flashbacked end

Some where in forest

"Do you really think we're going right direction" Black hair women said.

"Yes, I'm my sensation telling me we're going to right way" white hair man said. " but why are you following me Kazehana , I though you would like to live in that stupid city"

"Oh crap don't get me creepy Mutsu." Kazehana said to him. " and why did I waste my time rather I like to hang out with you. Who knows that you're ashikabi would became my ashikabi. He sighed arguing with her is waste of time. Kazehana sekirei no 03 powerful wind sekirei. No one could defeat her in battle in long ranged and strong ranged except sekirei no 01 and 04.

"Okay lets go" Mutsu said. He ranking sekirei no 05 kenjutsu style in short sworld type fighting highter than kage level. Powerful element earth and wind , he powerful as Kazehana as his skills is more smarter than Kazehana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One year later

A four year old Naruto was trapped in an alley way where he was quickly pummeled into a pulp thus making his world go black. "Why does this happen to me? I never did anything to them so why do they hate me?" was the thought Naruto screamed out in his mind. "I am so sorry kit" he heard after that and suddenly he was ankle high in water with what looked like a sewer. 'Where am I and who are you?' Naruto screamed out hoping for answers. Course after he said that he soon came to find a giant room that had giant bars cutting the room in half with the kanji for seal place upon a slide of metal that stretched between two of the bars. 'Woah what is this place and why is this here' Naruto couldn't help but think.

"For starters this is your mind or at least the representation of it. And these bars are here to keep me inside of you and still away from you." A deep voice told him that seemed to echo around the room. 'What this is my mind!? Wait then why are you in here?' Naruto asked the voice hoping for more answers. Course after he asked that two giant red eyes that had black slits going through them look directly at Naruto from the other side of the cage. "I am in here because this is my prison. The prison I have to stay in because of a misunderstanding." The voice said then slowly the cage began to light up showing the giant orange body of a fox 'Kyubi' was all Naruto could think when he saw this then suddenly screamed out 'why are you in my body. Wait seeing as you are in here you must be the reason that I am hated.

"**Yes youngling I am the Kyubi and the reason why the village hates you. But it is not completely my fault. As I said it was a misunderstanding that put me here. But, that is a story for another time. Anyways yes I am so sorry that I have to cause a young kit so much pain but it is also your villages fault. For they don't know the difference between the storage seals scroll and the kunai held in it. Also, not even demons would torture a little kit for any reason. Still I am so sorry**" Kyubi tells Naruto in a sad voice. 'it is okay Kyubi it is clearly not your fault like you said. I just have one question for you' Naruto told the fox surprising it. "**W-w-what you forgive me just like that! How is that poss-. Ah, whatever I will think on this later but for now what do you want kit?**" Kyubi asks Naruto.

'Simple I want you to train me. I mean you must be strong so train me to be so strong I can protect my special people. "If I ever have one" Plus, I want to be able to kick some major ass' Naruto screamed out thrusting his fist into the air causing the Kyubi to chuckle.

"**Sure kit I will train you to make you as strong as possible. Though I would have even if you didn't ask because I refuse to have a weak holder and so you don't have the villagers beating you up everyday. Just know that it will not be easy and you probably won't like me too much after I am done with you.**" Kyubi says with a sadistic smirk causing Naruto to gulp. "**Oh, yes I nearly forgot if you are going to train under me than you should know my name which is Kurama**." Kyubi says happily and then slowly morphs down into her human form. That's right Kybui is a girl people only mistake her just because her voice sounds so deep she is constently mistaken for a boy. Course she was nowhere near a guywith a heart shaped face, deep red hair, the same blood red eyes that radiated her power, not to mention her figure. She had a perfect hour glass figure with a double D chest and a but the was the perfect shape. All together she was a goddess on Earth.

'Beautiful' Naruto couldn't help saying when he saw here human form which got a small blush from the Kyubi. "**This is the form that I will be training you with. Now could you tear a corner off the seal so that we can talk without having to have you come in here. And while we are at it could you change the lay out of this place a bit for me too I don't really like staying in a sewer. Just change it by wishing it to be something it is your mind**." Kyubi explained to Naruto and with that Naruto did just what she asked and then transformed his mind to a lushes field filled with trees, small animals, and even had a small house for Kurama. Also, Naruto changed the seal into a collar for her. Much to Naruto's displeasure seeing as he wanted to get rid of it completely but needed the key if he wanted to get rid of it without killing them both. And after he did that he went back into the real world and slowly made it back to his house.

"Such a good kit it is too bad this village can't see him for the kind and smart person Naruto-kun is. Wait did I just say kun? No I couldn't have anyways I wonder if I should tell him about what will happen if his sister uses my power. Oh, well I guess there will be plenty of time for that later I guess. But, I just hope that I can train him enough before 'it' happens." Kurama thinks as soon as Naruto left then began to explore her new "cage."

"Ohh yes I heard you're wished you want a family right" Naruto small smiled and nobbed. Then in next few days you will get you're new parents . Naruto eyes widened

" **You want to know how I know that**" Naruto nobbed happily "**Well that secret**" Naruto frowned but smiled. Kyubi shocked at that smiled " I believe in you're words Kyu-chan and I'm waiting for them" Naruto said and disappeared.

"_They can't wait for you Naruto-kun" _kyubi look at placed where Naruto disappreared. "_ In future you've facing greatest challenges and" she gave a pervert smirked "New mates Naruto-kun"_ Kyubi blinked "_she I said –kun" _she blushing madly at that moments.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes "_it was a dream" _

"_**No Naruto-kun it wasn't dream"**_ and he smiled in first time all over the years.

"Kyu-chan"

"_and never felt alone Naruto-kun I'm with you_" Naruto nobbed and smiled his full of his heart.

Backed to forest

Mutsu and Kazehana were ran towards the Konaha villages. Both sekirei blinked they didn't know why but Mutsu and Kazehana felt happiness.

" Mutus did you felt that"

"Yeah but you too" she nobbed." That means out ashikabi is same or they would be in same place. Lets hurry" Both nobbed and dashed toward to Konaha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana, Shizune, Gemna, and Hayate helped Naruto one time when the villagers beat him, while Ibiki went on to teach those villagers a lesson during a torture session. After that they became friends, but at times he would stay a safe distance away from them so that the villagers wouldn't try to target them, too. But the others would have none of it and proceeded to hang around Naruto whenever possible.

Itachi had found him during one of his training exercises and watched in silence. He was impressed by Naruto's determination and hard work and eventually talked to Naruto. He asked why Naruto was training by himself and where his family was.

Naruto's answer was, "I am nothing to them, only extra baggage. But that'll change soon..."

Itachi was shocked, but understood what he meant. He often saw Naruto along with Naruhi walking behind their parents with bored, expressionless faces, just talking to each other and acting as though they weren't with their family. After that, Itachi often visited Naruto as much as he could and helped Naruhi with Naruto's training, as he saw much of himself in Naruto, particularly with regards to his intellect and talent. The rest of Naruto's friends, who were Naruhi's age or older eventually caught wind of it, and would contribute to Naruto's training.

Uchiha Mikoto, the Matriarch of the Uchiha clan, the mother of Itachi and Satsuki, and the jonin sensei of Naruhi, Itachi, and Yugao, found Naruto walking alone around Konoha one day, banged up and bruised. She asked why he wasn't with his parents and why was he looking roughed up. He gave them the same answer as Itachi while keeping silent about the recent beatdown he fended off.

Mikoto was furious- no, pissed the hell off and decided to march over to the Namikaze estate and give her two friends a piece of her mind. Naruto tried to stop her saying it wouldn't matter, but she didn't listen to him and instead dragged him with her to the Namikaze estate.

He still remembered what happen that time.

(Flashback no Jutsu, 1 ½ years ago)

Uchiha Mikoto barged through the gates of the Namikaze estate, dragging a blond hair boy with her.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina! Get your ass out here, right NOW!" roared an enraged Mikoto.

Moments later, Kushina and Minato came into the front of the door to find Mikoto holding their son. Naruhi trailed far behind them, her widening at the state her brother in.

"Mikoto, why are you here? And why is my son with you?" Kushina asked confused, since she thought that Naruto was in his room.

"What? I can't visit my best friend or something? I'm here because I found your son walking around Konoha alone, not to mention looking like he just got out of the Third Great Shinobi War!" Mikoto replied loudly.

"Really! Oh! Thanks Mikoto-chan for finding my son. We'll take it from here," Minato said while telling Naruto to go to his room, which he did, but stayed back behind Naruhi so he can hear the rest of the conversation.

"Did you even know that your son was outside and hurt?" Mikoto asked, trying to figure out her friends.

"No, but I thank you again for finding him," Kushina replied.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes and in the corner of her eyes, she noticed two redheads that were training in the family training ground. This got a question that she wanted to ask them.

"Why are Narumi training to be kunoichi early while Naruto is sent to his room?"

"We decided to train them early," Kushina explained, "They both have the Kyuubi's power sealed into them and they have to know how to control it."

"Are you serious? What about Naruto?"

Mikoto's tone getting colder and colder by the second, which was starting to scare Kushina and Minato.

"I'm sorry, but those two are none of your business," Minato said, "But we'll train Naruto if we had time"

Mikoto stood there, glaring bloody cold kunais at the two, "I understand. Sorry for asking a stupid question, Namikaze-san."

Minato and Kushina flinched at the sudden change in their friend, but just toss it aside thinking it wasn't anything serious, as Mikoto whipped around and walked away, too pissed off to say goodbye.

"What the hell is going on with her?" she wondered, "Kushina is now what she hates, a fangirl. It can't be his doing… can it?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last three weeks its horrible for him what his mother behave with him

Naruto was sitting on his knees as he scrubbed the floor of a large hallway. The hall was so big; no less than ten maids would ever be able to properly clean it. But Naruto was being forced to clean every inch of the hallway…by his own mother.

Naruto had a look of utter defeat on his face, as if he had nothing to live for.

"Naruto…get your ass in here now!" Naruto flinched as he heard his mothers voice, "I said now!"

Naruto quickly ran over to the direction of his mother's voice, fearing what would happen if he didn't.

As he entered the room, he saw his mother standing before him, a look of anger on her face.

He lowered his head as he shivered in fear, "Y-yes…K-Kaa-s-sama?"

Kushina grabbed Naruto by his hair and hoisted him up, eliciting a yelp of pain from him, "Do you see this room?!" she dropped Naruto and pointed at the room, "I told you to clean this room until it was spotless today! So why the hell is it still dirty?!"

Naruto whimpered as he shied away in fear, "K-Kaa-s-s-sama, y-you told m-me to c-clean the h-hall w-when you g-got home, I d-didn't h-have t-t-tim-me to f-finish."

Kushina sneered and backhanded Naruto, "How dare you make such lousy excuses…" she turned and left the room, "No supper for you tonight!" she slammed the door behind her as the three year old was left in the room.

While Narumi , Minato were knowing the Kushina behaviour and they wouldn't excuse. Both of they though that Naruto was treated her was right.

Next week

Naruto was running towards the Namikaze compound, several bags of groceries in hand. His mother had sent him to the store to grab some food. It was a hassle, especially since he had to use his own money, and was always overcharged for goods.

He entered the clan district and saw the Namikaze compound in the distance. He sighed in relief, 'Just a little bit further and…OOPH!' he was tripped and fell over, dropping the groceries as he fell.

He looked up to see the hateful eyes of several members of various clans, "Hey, it's the demon! Get him!"

Naruto shot up and grabbed the bags as he tried to outrun the growing mob behind him. He saw the gates, 'I'm…' he grabbed the gates and pulled on them…to find they were locked.

He panicked and began to yank on the gates as he shouted, "Shit, shit, shit!"

He looked up at a window…and saw his mother just standing there, watching as he tried to open the gates.

He shouted as he grabbed the bars, "Kaa-sama! Tou-sama Please, open the gates!"

Kushina ,Narumi, Minato were watch his son tried to opened the door but they walking away from the window.

Naruto screamed as the mob finally reached him, "KAA-SAMA. TOU-SAMA"

"Don't you dare demon , no one could save you this. Even you're parents were want to you dead. Now die" One man charged at him and attack.

Naruto eyes widened feared he closed his waiting for his death after his parents doesn't want him to leave. He waited for the man strike but when he opened his he seen two people standing in front of him. He turned around seen the dead bodies of angry mock.

"Thank god Mutsu we arrived in perfect time before they kill this child" Kazehana said she look at kid who was already scared. Kazehana and Mutsu walked forward but Naruto step backed. She blinked and smiled " come here kid we want hurt you" she pulled naruto into hugged.

Naruto couldn't help but felt safe from this unkowon lady. He wrapped his arms around her an returned hugged him. And he fainted.

Mutsu stared at young blonde " Is this my ashikabi ! but he just kid.

"Mutsu I know you had many thoughs in your mind but first we need take a rest then we'll talk to him okay" Mutsu nobbed.

Kazehana take a Naruto in her arms. Both Kazehana and Mutsu were disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

After saving naruto from the angry mobs sekirei's Mutus and Kazehana as Kazehana brought Naruto by carrying him in her arms to his house , she was treated there for his wounds although she and Mutsu blinked his wound heal fast and let him sleep with some bandages around his body for healing it more faster .

"Did you see this. His wound was heal faster then we though. Not single human still heal fast" Kazehana look at Naruto and sighed " Yes because we know what kind of beast seal inside him." Mutsu cursed that man but he controlled "Not only he is ignored by his parents although he just want somebody love him but they are too much focusing at narumi and leaving him alone without attention , leaving him in the wilderness as a child living alone in the woods" Kazehana pulled him into hugged Naruto tightly.

Mutus smiled look at Naruto sleeping form he blinked a warm smileon his small lips " he is being chased and half murdered by the villagers while his parents aren't even concerned about him , I though they are going to regret this later but that incident was sure they didn't need him.

Mutsu put hand over his hair and rubbed , suddenly his body glowing Mutus and Kazehana were shocked at what happing to him. A bright flashed enveloped around room both sekirei were shut their eyes when they were opened it was different place not in the rented room they was stay.

Kazehana was shocked at Naruto was vanished in her arms. " Mutsu-san.."

" I know Kazehana he was suddenly vanished because we were in his dream" silver hair sekirei said.

"ohh , that mean we would see his dream girl or his crush" Kazehana said with little grinned.

"Do you really think he find the love and girl from this village. Every single person even though the girls were his age were glaring at him, kick him and call him various name that he doesn't even know and.."

"Okay..okay I get it" Kazehana put her hand up and tried to stopped him. " please don't lectur me. As we know that you're prediction was always right"

" I'm only told you what I see" he turned up white flashed " I want to see the girl who was hurt him so badly"

The field was changed both sekirei was seen small Naruto has hide behind the tree. " why he is so hinding" Kazehana said with confused.

"Because he was hiding for that girl blue hair girl and white eyes"Mutsu said that girl is none of other was pale hair beauty Hyuga Hinata.

"Ohh she so cute. That kid made a perfect choice , don't you Mutsu-kun?" Kazehana said with happy ton. But her smiled turned into frowned when he has seen Mutsu were glaring at girl. Before she could shouted at him.

"Hinata.." Naruto softly whispered to only the ears of his hime. Both sekirei look at blonde was approach her "N-naruto?" Hinata replied, confused as to why the blonde had asked to talk with her."_so our ashikabi's name is Naruto..huh" Both sekirei thoughs._

They were on a flowery field. Luscious green grass and alluring flowers filled the ground. Behind Naruto's back was a red rose plucked from the very field. "Hinata, I called you here to ask you a question."

"Hai, Naruto. What is it?" Hinata again replied politely. But she was quickly getting impatient. She was supposed to be meeting her team in a few minutes.

"I...I..." Naruto stammered before swallowing his fears "I want to ask you would you like to be my friend." He asked with a determine look. Hinata was thrown back by the question "W-what?"

He presented the rose to Hinata but was Slapped a second later both sekirei were shocked at what they seen. A red palm mark found its way to Naruto's right cheek. Hinata was bristling in anger. "Dobe, listen to me! I have worked too far and too long for you to fuck this up!" Surprised at the slap and her tone of voice, Naruto stood solid.

"You think I was idiot to want play with you. You nothing but a spoil brat!" She screamed. " You're sister was told me to stay away from you. I don't want to lost my best friend you're nothing like her. She was strong , good looking and best friend and vice versa. But that good qualitites was not in you so why I'd want to play with you. Now get the fuck lost, and don't let me see you doing... this" She crinkled her face in disgust "again, or I swear I will bloody murder you, dobe. If you came to near me I will called complained to my father. You. Will. Regret. It! Fucking demon…you sister is better than you..." She muttered at the end and strutted off.

Mutsu and Kazehana were widened shocked both turned to look at Blonde. Naruto's eyes widened and mouth agape. All this time... All this effort. Tears threatened to stream down his cheeks. Both of them ran toward him but the sence was change.

"_That girl" _Kazehana cursed that she clench her fist tried kick her ass if she would have seen her in front of her. "Mutus I don't believe this how could he handle it"

" Naruto has a very strong will and his soul was different then other person. That why we had fallen for him" He sighed at his ashikabi little frustration.

" _I wished I have Mother and Father who love me and care me" _both sekirei blinked and heard his blonde voice.

After that both of the sekirei's appeared The first thing they noticed felt of power. It was powerful, dangerous, and above all, reeked in a way that induced fear. And despite this power, both of them could feel it also being suppressed somewhat.

It looked to be a sewer of some kind with rather poor lighting, and there looked to be pipes all over the place, as well as a thin layer of water covering the ground. On either side of him were what looked like passages or tunnels, one of them having a dim red glow. Seeing as there was no other place to go, both decided to walk toward the glow.

As both walked, Mutus could make out that some of these passages had doors with extremely tight padlocks, and others simply became dead ends. However, as he neared the end of the hallway he was in, he surveyed one passage that ended in a bright red flash of light that blocked anyone from seeing past it, without first entering it. It was really the only path available. While Kazehana were following him just keep quite she don't want to heard his long speech.

He stumbled down the hallway, and as he stepped into the light, he could vaguely make out what looked to be . . . a gate? Walking closer, the light vanished, having seemingly melted behind him.

It was definitely a gate, or perhaps a cage, and it had intricate patterns carved out along the bars, and a flimsy piece of paper in the middle, with the Kanji for 'seal' written in the middle. Everything beyond the gate, however, was pitch black, and no matter how much Mutsu strained, he couldn't see anything beyond it.

"Its looks like some kind of seal" Kazehana said.

That particular quandary was quickly answered, however. As Mutsu approached the bars, , and rather terrifying visage made itself known to Mutsu, and as much as he wanted to back away from the bars, he found that his legs had suddenly seemed to stop obeying his mind. He wanted to run and yet at the same time, felt as if he had nothing to worry about.

Both Sekirei the entity stared at each other for what seemed to be forever, before the frightening visage broke the silence and said one word.

"**Hello**."

Mutsu's and Kazehana eyes widened even further until they threatened to fall out when the creature let loose a deep, bellowing laugh that was quite possibly the most evil sounding thing that they had ever heard in his life.

"**The look on your faces were absolutely priceless. I haven't seen a look like that on anyone's face for a . . . long time, oh wow that was good**." Mutsu and Kazehana was now more perturbed than anything, and was about to speak up, when he was interrupted.

The entity, which was obviously a demon, behind the bars let forth a sound like an exasperated sigh. "**Undoubtedly, you're wondering just where you are, who I am, and why you are here, right**?" Before Naruto could respond in the positive, the entity continued. "**Well . . . the answer to the first two is rather simple. We are in your mind, and I am . . . the great Kyuubi no Kitsune**!

Both sekirei were stared at Beast but something strange at his power. Kyuubi continued"** . . . as to exactly why you're here . . . well, that is going to take considerably more explanation**."

Here, the giant fox seemed to pause to consider its next statement. In the mean time, Mutsu and Kazehana focused on the situation at hand. While the whole thing didn't make a tremendous amount of sense. But both of them has sence that power source has certainly diminishing.

" where are we ? last time I know I'm saving poor child name is Naruto" Mutsu asked while he staring at large bloody eyes.

"Well," a blonde featured appeared neared the cell's and standing in front of them" we're in my mind, first of all thank you for saving me and don't you dared call my Kyu-chan as a demon" Naruto gave the sekirei his best glare, but against something that was practically sekirei, it didn't do much. Not to mention the fact that the Mutsu looked even more amused than he did before.

Mutsu smirked at blonde guts but he shame at his friend Kazehana he has been knew the what happened next

" OHH, SUCH A AUCH BOY TRIED TO PROTECT HIS LOVE. ONLY TRUE LOVERS CAN PROTECT EACH OTHER" Kazehana ran in her instant speed and pull Naruto into her hugged. Naruto first he was shocked at women sudden speed and surprising he felt women warmness such a mother gave his son. Without any moved Naruto pulled his hand around her and enjoy the hugged. Mutsu smile at Blonde but something that Kyubi not like it.

" This is him first time , isn't it" he said to Kyubi. Kyubi nobbed at his statement.

"Naruto-kun" Kazehana said in soft voice. Naruto look at black hair sekirei " Do also know that Kyubi has small life span , am I right!" Kyubi and Naruto shocked at his words. But Naruto remember the moments

Small flash back

_"Will I ever find happiness?" asked Naruto._

_"__**You will…find it…Naruto**__," said a bellowing, ragged voice. "You alright, Kyu-chan?" asked Naruto. Naruto met the soul of the demon fox, Kyubi, when he was five years old and over the period of two years, the both of them had become close friends. Kyubi knew he couldn't hide his illness any longer. "Kit," said Kyubi trying to settle his breathing, "__**just like everyone…I cannot live without chakra. My body barely has enough chakra…to alter the seal. I…I won't live to see the next few months with you.**__" Naruto was shocked and saddened that his only friend that was with him for seven years was going to die. _

Flashback end

"But I and white guy were brother to me. We shall save you're Kyu-chan" Naruto smiled widened at her speech " How can you do this ? I'll do anything for her. And if you did it I promise that I can protect her and you guys."

"well, you've to kiss me" Naruto face paled and blushed appeared on his fac. He knew he tried be friend with Hinata but he betray her because of his stupid sister. Naruto look at raven hair women has known his all life looking hot and beautiful face as well but most of hell how the hell this women demand small boy kissing beautiful women.

"**what hell you talking bitch" **Kyubi growled and yelled at Kazehana but Mutsu interrupt her.

" hold on Kyubi-san. Its just You and Naruto were linked the reason you alive because of Naruto power or other words you call chakra. if Naruto will kiss us yes that means me too. Our Bodies were link with you and you can take our chakra what you called." Mutsu explained.

Naruto heard all of these and without even thinking Naruto slap His lips on Kazehane giving her passionate kiss. Kazehana eyes widened at sudden kiss but she returned to kiss him. Out of this Mutsu were surprised and Kyubi were fuming at at black hair sekirei.

" **Hey get off your hand from him, you bitch" **Kyubi rampaged at her. Suddenely at brust of wind surrounded at Naruto and Kazehana. "**what the hell happening here?"** Mutsu smirked at her how the hell she act like child.

Few second later Naruto broke the kiss his eyes widened at Lady body were glowing in dark blue coloured.

" **A wind is the spirit of My contract , destroy the all dark cloud from My Ashikabi" **Kazehana said. Naruto has seen the hottest women body were glowing in purple colour and 14 dark violet wings appeared behind her backed still tornado were surrounded her.

When the tornado were vanished Naruto has seen and felt large amount of energy coming from the beautiful women. He has dazed the raven hair women and her wings she look like an angle. But shocking was the violet energy was let out from raven women was kyubi was absorbed her energy.

"Kyu-chan how do you felt!"

"**kit, this is impossible for this women" **Kyubi look at her " **Her power were equal my third tail form but Naruto-kun the good news is she was telling the truth I Probily absorbed her most of chakra that I can lived much longer and I will not leave you" **

"Ohh , that chakra you called I have lot of tones that you can survive" Kazehana said with idiotic tone. "Okay Mutsu its your turn" Matsu nobbed and stand besides her.

" Naruto, we sincerely apologised to read you're memories... But Naruto interupt him.

" Can I hugged you ?" Naruto asked Mutsu first time he confused he look at kazehana who gave him nobbed.

" Okay if you want" Mutsu said. Naruto spread his arm around Mutsu and hugged him. Mutsu did the same thing just as Naruto did he never did such a things before. But for Naruto has felt good just like father gave his son hugged as Little bit Mutsu enjoyed the hugged with his little blonde. Without any second Naruto broke the hugged and kiss him.

Naruto quickly broke the kiss and he seen the same thing Mutsu body were glowing into white colour "**White sword is the spirit of my power , Destroy the all enemy of my ashikabi**" 14 white wings appeared his backed and white power unleashed from Mutsu body and Kyubi absorbed It.

"Don't ever think I like kissing male like you" Naruto said " I did this because I want to save my kyu-chan"

Mutsu smirked " I'd say the same" he ruffed Naruto hairs. " would you like to tell us about Yourself Kyubi-san" Two sekirei were staring at Kyubi but mostly she was glared at Wind sekirei. Naruto felt small anger coming from kyubi. Kyubi let it out and sighed.

"**Besides, this gives us more than enough time for the rather interesting conversation we are about to have**."

The fox sat down on its haunches, licking its chops and breathing shallowly, as if fully at rest. "**Simply put, now that you actually know of my existence, it's time that First was this boy and I attempt to make the best of this unfortunate situation. Before Naruto came along, I had the simple luxury of being able to sleep my days away and plot various things that I would do when or if I ever managed to escape this horrible prison your Third was so kind to put me in. However, now that you know I'm here, you're going to get into a situation where you'll call upon my power or advice, either consciously or not. As such, I propose that we make a few deals, regarding my situation cooped up in here, as well as your situation out there."**

**"You see, I know much more about you than you do about me. During the time I've been locked in this infernal cage, I've been able to observe both your life and your bodily processes, and I must admit that I feel somewhat guilty for the treatment you've received due to my existence. I have been able to concoct a rather . . . fortunate . . . deal that will, in the end, make both of us more happy and hopefully pay for my sins."**

"I appreciate it Kyuubi-san" Mutsu walked toward Naruto and ruffed blonde hair. "You may be the cause of most of this boy pain, but you've done more than anyone in helping him, even if it may be involuntary," Naruto smiled and he was enjoyed this man ruffed his hair.

The fox merely smiled, a truly genuine smile. "Thanks Mr White, you have no idea what that means to me." The fox seemed to contemplate it words again. Mutsu eyes twisted at his nick name and Kazehana giggled.

The next words out of the fox demon's mouth, however, were as unexpected as it actions. "**Understandably, this form I have right now is undoubtedly a hindrance to our conversation. Hold on for a few moments, while I slip into something a bit more comfortable** . . . " The fox seemed to chuckle slightly at this, Sekirei andNaruto saw the visage disappear. For a few minutes, both simply sat there, his mind a comfortable blank, until something he certainly didn't expect to see, walked right back up to the bars of the cage. It sat down directly parallel to Naruto on the other side of the virtual gulf that separated them.

She was gorgeous. By any standards of the word, the being that nw sat in front of Naruto was the very epitome of beauty and grace. She had silky blood red hair that flowed down to the middle of her back as a waterfall might cascade off of a mountain top. Her skin had a delicate tan, and her face was a wondrous visage of femininity. It gently curved down the sides and sloped perfectly in all the right places. Her eyes were a burning red with vertical slit-like pupils that reminded Naruto the stark reality that this beauty sitting in front of him was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

She wore the barest minimum amount of clothing necessary, enough to remain modest but still small enough to show off her generous . . . assets. What looked to be a pure white sheet of clothing inlaid with gold lines and runes covered most of her breasts, yet still showing a large amount of cleavage with a sleeve that went down to a little below her right elbow, leaving her left arm bare from the shoulder down. Her left deltoid had a strange tattoo that appeared to be the morning star. What looked to be a belt with gold rivets was strapped around right below her breasts, leaving her smooth tan stomach exposed, to Naruto's great pleasure.

Around her curvy waist was what seemed to be another belt, only bigger and was decorated with more gold and even had rubies adorning it. Below that, only a white pair of panties covered her and what seemed to be a white strip of clothing that was draped around the outside of her left leg to right above her knee where it was held by a gold band. Below that were her luscious legs that seemed to go on for miles and was just as bare as her stomach. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of him as he desperately fought back a massive nosebleed. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to repress the blush that covered his entire face.

The now revealed female Kyuubi noticed this and smiled mischievously. "**Like what you see Naruto-kun**?" Kyuubi said seductively. But she was blinked at Mutsu was not effect on her beauty. While Kazehana were staring at her Fashionable clothes _"Wow she looks so cool" _ This time, when she spoke, it was no longer that booming, ethereal voice that she held before, but rather a very feminine, soft, warm alto pitched voice.

Naruto turned even redder and his eyes widened further as she leaned forward, showing off her impressive cleavage. Dragging his eyes away from her breasts, he looked Kyuubi directly in the face and watched as the last button was pushed when she slowly licked her lips.

BOOM! Naruto took off as a massive nosebleed propelled him back and he hit the ground knocked out. _'Damn she's hot_!' were Naruto's last thoughts.

Kyubi smirked at Blonde reaction "See , you old hag I'm more clever then you no men could reisist my beauty" Kazehana eyes twisted but she ignored her sit besides her uncouncious blonde.

Kazehana bend and whispered his "Naruto-kun wake up" and next she put her lips over him and gave him again hot passionate kiss.

"**Hey you bitch get off you're hand from my container" ** Kyubi again yelled at raven hair women.

He opened his eyes and saw Kazehana was kissing him. Kazehana notice her ashikabi were awake and now he was blushing like made again he still kiss women. Kazehana broke the kiss and smiled at Blonde boy. Kazehana turned to Kyubi agave him dealth glare. " **From now on he is my ashikabi and I will protect him end of my life from this stupid village. **

Kyubi was back off this women's killer intel. Naruto eyes shocked and widened she met him few moments ago and she gave his life to protect him.

" I want you to change this damn cage into something more . . . livable." Mutsu said he tried to change the topic.

"How do I do that?" Naruto got up on women laps and sit besides him. But Kazehana and Kyubi still glaring at each other.

"It's your mind, you control how it looks. Now-"

Before Hiss could proceed in her explanation, the cage and sewer structure melted away and began to change. Mutsu looked at the blonde Jinchuuriki, stunned that he somehow instinctively knew how to change the structure of her cell.

Naruto sat in a meditative position. Suddenly the walls around them melted, revealing a large forest. The seal wrapped around Kyuubi's neck, turning into a collar with a tag.

Kyuubi and sekirei's eyes widened when she look at larger trees blue sky just like real land soft grass that she napp easily.

Kyubi could help but her face fall in down.

Naruto look at her " you don't like it,Kyu-chan"

Kyubi blinked and look at Naruto "don't like it… wrapped her arms around him then hugged "I love it "_Now this is my chance"_ Kyubi look at Naruto face then she kissed him on his was shocked and his eyes widened that Kyubi the greatest demon and hottest women kissed him. She broke the kiss and look at blonde sees the blushing face.

" **See old hag, this is best way to kiss blonde kid" **Mutsu blinked fear higher killer intel coming from the Kazehana. Mutsu appeard in front of Kyubi grabbed Blonde waist and jump backed.

" what the hell are you doing" Naruto shouted at he get off from his grabs.

"Kid for kami sake you don't know what happened next" Mutsu said. Naruto confused looking at women for up coming fight.

"What happen Kyubi-chan You're jealous that i got the first kiss from him huh tomato-chan" Kazehana said.

"**Shut up old hag I would not torrent this things"**

BAM!

Kyuubi was unable to finish what she was saying because of a drop kick to the face.

"**You son of a bitch I'm gonna kill you**!"

"Bring it on fox lady!"

At this point Kaazehana and Kyuubi were at each other's throats. They weren't actually "fighting, fighting". It was more like "playground fighting" sorta. They were punching, kicking, pulling, slapping, spiting, and name calling, kneeing in the genitals and…biting?!

"Ahhh! You stupid fox you actually bit me!"

"**Ha! That's what happens when you fight a…**"

CHOMP!

"**Ahhhhh! You fucker, you bit my tail**!"

Naruto stood there with a sweat drop down the side of his head. The ridiculousness of the fight just seemed too awkward for the young blonde. " Now I get what do you mean Ma….."

" If you want you can call me Tou-san I don't Mind" Mutsu said and sighed " This is really difficult for me but I've seen you're eyes hurt, sadness and you always alone. Kyubi-san has show us you're first love were thrown you away. But.." He put his hand over blonde cheek " I promise I would like train you and….if you"

"T..tou-san" Naruto again hugged him " I accept you as my tou-san the whole village never care about me. I owned family never look at me , never praised me when I do something good always yelling at me, hurt me. When ever I was chased my mobe Cat masked anbu and bear anbu will never save me. They save me after I was bitten by Mob they always near the place they were enjoy me when I got hurt. Every people tried befriend for certain reason because want to see me hurt. whenever I hate this I hate this I hate this village and every **people" **Mutsu blinked a weird feeling coming from his chest. But he would find out what is this.

Kazehana and Kyubi were stopped their fight and both they heard his speech. Kazehana shocked at his village except kyubi she known how he handle himself.

" **You're the first two person save him before he got hurt by mobbed**" Kazehana and Mutsu eyes widened and shock. Kyubi has seen the dark aura appeared on Mutsu and Kazehana body as far Kyubi she known what it meant hatred. But first Matsu was became calm and said.

"Shhh, Naruto It alright I'm here for you I will protect you and care you from now on no one lay a finger on you" Naruto feeling better when he hugged Mutsu . but Mutsu came up a idea to divert his mind " But you know from now on you've started you're new family. you're new dad is standing in front of you. And you're behind two beautiful women in fact I called you're future wives" Naruto forgot all his pain and blushed as same as Kazehana and Kyubi were blushed but last part were horrible " but when I want grand children that I would play with them"

Kazehana and Kyubi were blushing madly and pass out when they heard word " Grand child"

Naruto broke the hugged and stand on her feet glared at his new father " you're so cruel Tou-san" Sometime later both ladies were wake up and standing besides him.

Mutsu laughted at his new becoming new son " Oh Naruto one more thing you will called Kazehana as become you're Kaa-san in front of public" then he became serious " Naruto I and Kazehana train you're skills to become a true fighter ."

"Yes tou-san…." Naruto said with smile.

" I understand Mutsu." She look at Naruto " For Naruto's happiness I'll do anything being his happiness" Naruto look at Kazehana and Kyubi most attractive women as he got. " _Kazehana-chan and Kyubi were more beautiful and cuter than Hinata" _

As Kazehana and Kyubi were heard his thoughs and blushed " Thanks for the compliment Naruto-kun**" **Naruto blinked he forgot that they could heard his thoughs he blushed and look away.

"**why don't you tell us about yourself" **

Kazehana and Mutsu were look at each other forth to Naruto then look back to Kyubi " Kyubi and Naruto we're sekirei"


End file.
